Cupid's Arrow
by Invisibool
Summary: When a Warrior falls for a Brawler, she wishes to confess to her. But maybe the middle of the Item World isn't the best place to do that. Features the creatable characters, so OCs. Yuri.


So, I thought I'd try my hand at a Disgaea fic. In honesty, I really like the Disgaea fics that prominently feature the creatable characters, rather than the main ones.

It's also a yuri story between two of the creatable characters, specifically a female Warrior and a female Brawler.

I tried my best, so constructive criticism is appreciated!

Please, enjoy!

'Okay... Breathe in, breathe out. Just calm down, and you'll be able to do this...'

Vemyl leaned against the tree and set her spear against her leg. She took a few heavy breaths.

"I can't do this... I can't do this..." the green-haired warrior panicked, becoming highly distraught. "I can't do this..."

"Pardon me, young lady, but I couldn't help but notice that you seem to be in distress. Is there anyway that I can help?"

Vemyl looked up, and standing on a ledge slightly above her was a man in a space suit.

"Oh... Hello, Gordon," Vemyl said, subconciously covering the twin-belt tube-top she wore as the only thing on her torso.

"Is there a problem? You seem to be having a dillemma. Can I help?"

Vemyl blushed and shook her head slightly. "N-No. I don't think this is something that you can help me with, Gordon."

Gordon released a hammy laugh. "Nonsense! What's troubling you?"

"Gordon, maybe she's right. Maybe you won't be able to help her."

From behind Gordon appeared a (sexy) human woman with long blond hair, and a robot, somewhat egg-shaped.

"Hmm? What do you mean, Jennifer?" Gordon said.

"BEEP BEEP BLIP BEEP. PERHAPS YOU SIMPLY DON'T HAVE THE CAPABILITY TO HANDLE VEMYL'S PROBLEM."

Jennifer stepped down from the ledge and knelt down next to Vemyl.

"Is something bothering you? You can tell me..."

Vemyl blushed harder. "I-... I don't..."

Jennifer leaned her head down a little more.

"It's really embarrassing..."

"Oooh... Well, would you like to whisper it to me?"

Vemyl bowed her head and mumbled, Jennifer barely hearing her. "okay..."

Vemyl turned and leaned to Jennifer's ear, speaking so quietly that even Thursday's pinpoint audio sensors didn't detect her.

Jennifer's eyes widened a little as Vemyl spoke to her, and nodded slightly when she leaned back.

"... I see..."

"Hm?" said Gordon, who up until this point had been pestered by a fly.

"Oh, nothing, Gordon," Jennifer said. "I got this covered."

Gordon crossed his arms and nodded. "Alright. You seem to know what you're doing."

As Gordon turned around and looked out across the Item World's landscape, Jennifer turned back to Vemyl and spoke in a hushed tone.

"Well, does she know?"

The Warrior shook her head. "I don't think so..."

"Well, have you thought about telling her?"

Vemyl fiddled with her hands. "I-I don't know... She's... She's so strong... What if she gets angry...?"

Jennifer whispered, "Well... you're friends with her, right? I don't see why she'd get angry."

Vemyl curled up, hugging her knees. "I... But she can... She can be really scary."

"Who can be really scary?"

Vemyl jumped, and her face went beet red.

Jennifer looked up, and spotted another female standing next to the tree. She had short, light red hair which was tied up in two small pigtails. She was in a black outfit with small pieces of armor on her arms.

"L-Lexiy!" Vemyl said, blushing and quickly hopping to her feet.

The Brawler smiled slightly. "Yeah..."

There was a long silence.

"BEEEP. UNCOMFORTABLE LEVELS RISING. AWKWARD. AWKWARD. AWKWARD," Thursday announced.

Lexiy looked confused. "Wh-What's he talking about?"

Vemyl shouted, "Nothing! Erm, nothing..."

"Oookay..." Lexiy looked over into the landscape of the Item World.

Vemyl inhaled deeply, and spoke.

"Lexiy, there's something a need to say."

Lexiy turned to her and tilted her head. "What?"

The warrior breathed deeply, "Well, there's no easy way to put this, so I'm just gonna say it."

Lexiy blinked. "Wh- Wha...?"

Vemyl grabbed Lexiy's hands. "Lexiy... I love you."

Vemyl locked lips with Lexiy, who gave into the kiss. After a full minute, the two stopped.

Lexiy stared at the girl, redder than her hair. "V-Vemyl..."

The warrior gazed into the fighter's eyes."Y-Yes...?"

Saying nothing, Lexiy planted another kiss on Vemyl's lips.

"Lexiy..." Vemyl sighed.

"Uh... Vemyl?"

The green-haired girl blinked as she snapped back to reality. She had walked quite a bit closer to the girl, and she noticed a faint blush on her cheeks.

Vemyl's face flushed crimson, and she stuttered, "Y-Y-Yes?"

"You... wanted to tell me something...?"

Vemyl's eyes widened. "Uhh... It's really hard to say..."

Lexiy tilted her head (Cutely, Vemyl thought) "What is...?"

Vemyl looked up at her, "Lexiy... It's not easy to say, but... I lov-"

Vemyl froze. Lexiy's brow furrowed, and her heart beat faster, "Vemyl?"

Vemyl's eyes stared straight into hers. Lexiy reached out and grabbed Vemyl's shoulders. "Vemyl! Vemyl, what's wrong?" she yelled.

The warrior didn't respond, instead her body went limp, and she fell into Lexiy's arms. Lexiy then spotted the source: An arrow had been shot right into Vemyl's back, into her chest.

"Vemyl! Vemyl! Please, get up!" Lexiy cried. To most others, it wouldn't seem like a big deal, considering it was the Netherworld, but Lexiy couldn't help it.

As the tears streamed down her face, Lexiy was joined by Gordon, Jennifer, and Thursday.

"What? What happened?" Gordon yelled.

"What's going on? Is she alright?" Jennifer cried.

"BEEEP. LIFE SIGNS AT CRITICAL LEVELS. VEMYL WILL NOT SURVIVE," Thursday said.

This put Lexiy over the edge, as she started to sob into her friend's torso.

"Vemyl..." Lexiy sniffed as she watched Vemyl's green eyes cloud over.

"BEEEEEEP. VEMYL'S LIFE FUNCTIONS HAVE CEASED, FLATLINED... BEEP," Thursday sadly announced.

"YEAH! Alright! I got her!" Lexiy's head shot up and she spotted an Archer on an outcropping a hundred feet away.

A slacking Scarecrow opened an eye, and removed its cigar before speaking, "Yeah, and now you might wanna run and enjoy what little time you have left in your life..."

The girl turned to him, "Whaddya mean, bozo?" She turned, and saw Lexiy's eyes burning with pure hatred straight at her.

"He means run, Little Miss Badass," said an equally lazy Treant that played with a yo-yo.

As the Archer ran off, Lexiy dashed past the two plant demons, completely ignoring them.

"Isn't that a dead-end back the-"

"Yup..."

The Archer ran around the various chasms, hoping to outrun the pissed-off brawler. She looked back to see if the red haired girl was still behind her.

Wham!

"Ow!" The Archer had hit a wall when she wasn't looking.

Shaking her head, the blonde got up, but found herself stuck in a corner by impassable walls. Suddenly a shadow cast itself over her and the wall.

Turning around, she nearly wet herself. Lexiy stood over her, seething with pure rage, her eyes burning like hellfire.

The archer laughed uneasily, "Aw, c'mon, I-I didn't mean to..."

Lexiy violently grabbed the girl's neck and slammed her into a wall. As the Archer whimpered and struggled in her grasp, Lexiy screamed and threw a punch at her face.

The Scarecrow looked up again. A few minutes had passed since the brawler had passed him, and he heard footsteps again.

Lexiy stood, panting angrily, tears still flowing down her cheeks. The first thing the Scarecrow noticed was that Lexiy's hands were completely dark red, and her arms were red the whole way up. More patches of crimson was splattered haphazardly across her.

She turned to the demon, but said nothing. She walked away, now holding back sobs more than anger.

The Scarecrow slowly put his head back down, and shut his eyes. 


End file.
